Leahn Ainran
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Spike is having demon trouble in the form of a new Demon Leahn Ainran and goes to Angel for help.


Leahn Ainran  
  
As the sun set on the town of Los Angeles, a medium built blonde man lent against a wall and lit a cigarette, as the smoke curled around his head he looked over to see a car pull in to the building across the street. He flicked the cigarette onto the floor and stalked over to the front door of a tall dark building.  
Inside a tall man with a long black coat sits and sharpens a stake and stairs into space not seeing the blond man walking through the door behind him. The blonde man spoke first in a familiar voice.  
"Angel, You miss me?"  
Angel spun round to meet the blue eyed stare of the blond.  
"Spike, what are you doing here? Last thing I heard you were tamed now."  
"Not tamed, chipped" Spike reapplied.  
Spike explained his problem to Angel, not only had his chip effected him, preventing him from killing, he now had a demon on his tail, The demon he described as tall, female with short hair and Telepathic abilities. Just as they were talking a girl came in,  
"Cordelia" they both said in unison.  
She was surprised to see them both getting on so well, as they had spent centuries as vampires together and the more recent years fighting the whole time. Angel explained to Cordelia that Spike was being followed and that they were going to help.  
It was arranged for Spike to sleep in one of the old rooms 'Angel Investigations' used for their offices. For the night Spike sat up with the others and researched the demon but as the sun started to rise he retreated to his room, carefully covering the windows with old blankets he sat on the bed and untied his boots. In his heads he saw the events of the previous nights, he remembered waking up and seeing her, she was outside his crypt but he could see her. She was sitting leaning on a tombstone just outside the door. She was beautiful in a way and this fascinated him, her eyes were dark and magnetic as if plucking the thoughts from his head. Her long fingers were covered in rings all silver with patterns of snakes skulls and bones carved into them. Her hair seamed to change colour, as did her clothes, when she moved the pattern on her jeans would change first red, then blue and purple. She wore a short top and choker, both of which changed with her jeans and hair, All this he could see without opening the door. She knew he could see her but she still sat there. When he opened the door new visions appeared in his head, threats and he didn't know why, pictures of the slayer dead him reduced to dust all of his belongings turned to ashes. That was why he had gone to Angel, She had to be stopped no matter what.   
In his room Spike started to see her face, everywhere he looked she would be there. She promised something else now the chip, in his mind he saw it removed, but he couldn't it was sad he knew but he didn't want the slayer dead. Then he thought of her beauty, the way she had run her fingers over the tombstones in the cemetery when she walked, he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
As the sun was beginning to set Spike heard voices downstairs, Two unfamiliar voices and the voice of Angel, Spike crept downstairs and into the main reception of 'Angel Investigations', there were two men standing talking to Angel. One was a black man in a hooded top and the other was English wearing a shirt, tie and Glasses. The English man grabbed a stake when he saw Spike,  
"William The Bloody! What's he doing here?"  
Spike was impressed, he must be a watcher of some sort he thought.  
"Calm down Wesley, we are going to help Spike, he's having demon trouble, and anyway he can't hurt anyone he's got a chip in his head."  
"Thanks for reminding me!" Spike said sarcastically.  
Angel suggested that they start trying top find the demon.  
Wesley and the black man (introduced to Spike as Gunn) researched the demon while Angel and Spike went out to see if they could find her, The streets were busy, even though it was quite late, Then Spike heard her, She sent him words in his head,  
"I am here to help you," she said in the centre of spike's brain.  
Angel sensed that Spike had heard something and asked him what was wrong.  
"She's here" spike said  
And then they saw her, she was at the other side of the street walking slowly. Even though she was quite far away they could hear her as if she was whispering in their ears.  
"Of course I'm here."  
Meanwhile Wesley had found something, a demon her name is Leahn Ainran, She protects other demons. She is informed of the future through Tarot cards and protects the Demon of her choice by sending them messages via telepathy of what is going to happen and how to avoid it. Gunn ran out to find Angel and Spike before they hurt her.  
Outside Leahn had crossed the road and was walking towards Spike. Without moving her lips she told him about a surgeon, a surgeon who could remove his chip.  
Gunn came running around the corner to see the three of them standing they didn't seam to be any conversation. He walked closer to see that Spike and Leahn where talking but not out load they could not hear anything else apart from the words in their heads, Leahn could read Spikes mind and project her thoughts into his head so they stayed silent. Gunn told Angel about what Wesley had found in the book.  
The conversation in Spike's head was mainly Leahn telling Spike about the Future. If spike had his chip removed he would have killed The Slayer, But then her friends would seek revenge, Angel, Wesley and Gunn would also come after him. He thought about all of the visions that she had sent him over the last few days and he understood them for the first time. He walked over to her Leahn Ainran his demon protector. As they kissed everything dissolved and they were alone.   



End file.
